Wintry Mix
by MusicRomanza
Summary: Ron goes to Hermione's flat one night in search of friendly comfort. What he finds, however, will change his life. COMPLETE.


Ronald Weasley entered the Three Broomsticks and immediately spotted Hermione Granger. She sat at the bar reading a book and twirling her hair with her fingers. He watched her for a moment from the doorway. She looked radiant, as always, wearing a slim pair of trousers and a lightweight, blue sweater. Ron finally walked towards her, and she spotted him out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Ron!" she exclaimed. Hermione stood on her tiptoes and hugged him. His arms enveloped her petite waist and she found it hard to pull away.  
  
Ron took a seat next to her at the bar and the bartender placed a butterbeer in front of him.  
  
"Thanks," Ron said to him.  
  
Hermione looked around the Three Broomsticks. "Where's Harry?" she asked.  
  
Ron swallowed his drink. "Oh, he said he had a lot of work to do."

"Oh, that makes sense," Hermione nodded. "I've read that there has been a lot of suspicious activity lately."

"Yeah," Ron added. "Harry said that all of the aurors have been told to expect a lot of work lately."

"How are your parents?" Hermione asked.  
  
"They're alright," he replied. "Ginny, however, is acting a little bizarre."

Hermione chuckled. Ron furrowed his brow. "What's so funny?"

"You're so dim sometimes," she retorted.  
  
Ron looked thoroughly confused. "Why's Ginny acting so peculiar these days? She's been like this for a few weeks."

"Ron," Hermione began. "Now don't get mad at what I'm about to tell you."

"Why would I be mad?" Ron said slowly.  
  
Hermione braced herself. "Because Ginny has a new boyfriend."

Ron stood up so fast that the bar stool tipped over. "Who is it?!" he roared.  
  
"I don't know," Hermione said, placing her hand on Ron's arm to calm him. "She just told me yesterday, and I haven't met him yet."

Ron placed the stool next to Hermione's and sat down. "She's too young to have a boyfriend." Ron said.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione responded. "She's 23!"

"I know how old she is!" Ron replied.  
  
"Then why do you always scare away her boyfriends?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione as if she was daft. "Because that's my job, Mione." Hermione tried to hide the smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth. _'He's so adorable'_ she thought to herself.  
They stayed at the bar while they talked about the wizarding world, their families, and work. Finally, after nearly three hours, they decided to part ways.  
  
"This was fun," Hermione said, putting on her thick wool coat.  
  
Ron smiled. "Same time next week?"

"Of course," Hermione replied.

They walked together out into the cold, wintry air. Ron caught Hermione off guard when he lowered his head and kissed her on the cheek. There was nothing strange about the kiss, considering that he occasionally kissed her on the cheek, but this time it was different. He kissed her cheek, then his soft lips lingered on her silky skin. Hermione reveled at the touch of his skin against hers, and her slender arms encircled his neck as his hands rested on her hips. They continued to stand there for a few moments before breaking apart. Their hot breaths danced in the cold air in front of them. Ron stared down at Hermione, warming her with his azure eyes.  
  
Hermione broke the silence. "I'll see you same time next week. Do tell Harry that I miss him."

"I will," Ron said.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Goodnight, Ron."

"Goodnight, Mione." Hermione disappeared with a loud 'POP!' and Ron was left standing in front of the Three Broomsticks by himself. He lifted his face towards the sky, allowing the snowflakes to fall on his hot face. He exhaled and smiled wide. _'Brilliant'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Ron apparated a few blocks away from his and Harry's apartment building. He had wanted to enjoy the winter night with a nice stroll through the falling snow. When he was one block away from his building, he looked up and saw that Harry's bedroom light was not on. _'He must have fallen asleep already'_ he thought. Ron crossed the street and entered the tall building. When he was sure that no one was around, he apparated into his flat. He turned the lights on and made his way into the kitchen. After an unsuccessful hunt for food, Ron crossed the living room and began walking down the hallway towards his room. However, when he passed Harry's room he heard a voice call out.  
  
"Oh Harry!" Ron paused.  
  
"Yes! Yes!" Ron put an ear up to Harry's door. _'Extra work? Nice try, Potter.'_ Ron thought.  
Ron stifled a chuckle and began trekking towards his room again until he heard Harry's voice.  
  
"Oh Ginny!" Harry shouted.

In a flash Ron was standing in front of Harry's bedroom door. With one swift kick the door flew open, revealing Harry and Ginny under the blankets on Harry's bed.  
  
"Ron!" Ginny yelled.  
  
Ron was glaring at Harry.  
  
"I-I c-can explain," Harry stuttered.  
  
Ron just stood in the doorway, illuminated by the moonlight streaming in through the window. He didn't say a word. He just glared at Harry. Then, in an instant, he was gone.

* * *

Hermione had just nestled herself on her couch with a book and a cup of coffee when a loud 'POP' echoed through her flat. She set down her mug and tiptoed down her hallway towards her bedroom. The door to her bedroom was slightly open, and she peeked in through the crack. She saw Ron, sitting on her bed, his head hung low, his hands in his hair.  
  
"Ron?" she asked, walking into her bedroom warily. Ron did not raise his head, he only responded with a grumble.  
  
Hermione sat next to him on her bed and placed her small hand on his shoulder. She felt the muscles in his arm jolt at their sudden contact.

"I didn't know where else to go," Ron stated. "I just couldn't stay there."

Hermione moved closer to Ron. "What are you talking about?" she asked, her voice full of concern. "What happened?"

Ron laid back on Hermione's bed with his feet still planted on the carpet. He stared at her ceiling as he retold the incident to Hermione. When Ron was finished telling the story, he looked over at Hermione. She was smiling at him.  
  
"Why are you smiling?" he asked. "I just caught Harry shagging my sister!"

Hermione laid down on her bed next to Ron and sighed. "Ron, this is good news," she said.  
  
"Good news?!" Ron bolted upright on her bed.  
  
"Come on, Ron," Hermione started. "Wouldn't you rather have Ginny be with Harry than with some other guy? You know that Harry will treat her better than all of her other boyfriends combined."

"But they were shagging!" Ron bellowed.  
  
Hermione sat up. "So what?! You know that they're crazy about each other!"

"So? That doesn't meant that they have to shag!" Ron retorted, getting red in the face.  
  
Hermione lowered her voice. "Well, since they obviously adore each other, doesn't it make sense that they get together?" She was looking at her hands in her lap, purposefully avoiding Ron's eyes. She could hear his breathing as he sat so close to her. It pained her to have him so close, yet she could not reach out for him.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Ron's hand took hers and their fingers wove together. Hermione was about to speak, but she was cut off by Ron's hand on her cheek. She could smell his scent on his jumper sleeve, a mixture of cinnamon and sugar.

"Mione," Ron said as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. Hermione did not say anything back to him, instead she leaned forward and placed a delicate kiss on Ron's lips. She drew back, but he pulled her to him and kissed her with a passion she had not expected.  
  
When they broke apart, Hermione was shaking. "Ron," she said. "What does this mean?"

Ron was gazing intently at their joined hands resting on the blanket. He did not meet her eyes. "Come on, Mione," he said, almost pleading. "You know what this means." When he looked up at her, he saw the anticipation in her sparkling eyes.

"I love you." Ron declared. He smiled. "I love you."

He stood up next to the bed and raised his arms towards the ceiling. "I love you!" he shouted.  
  
Hermione bolted up from the bed and threw her arms around his neck. "I love you, too," she whispered.  
  
Their kisses were frenzied and intense. Ron lifted Hermione off the ground and laid her gently on her bed. He positioned himself above her and looked down into her deep brown eyes. He did not have to say anything.  
  
"Please, Ron," Hermione said softly. "I want to."

Ron smiled, his blue eyes sparkling with desire. He kissed her delicately before raising himself to a kneeling position. With one swift motion, he pulled his jumper and undershirt over his head, exposing the muscles dusted with freckles. Hermione raised herself so that she was kneeling in front of Ron. She lifted her arms, allowing Ron to pull her sweater over her head. Hermione was now dressed in a silky camisole and her pants. Ron brought her to him in a warm embrace and relieved her of her chemise, pulling it over her head. Next, her bra was unhooked and strewn across the room. Hermione laid back down on the bed, propping herself up on her elbows. Ron swiftly unbuttoned her pants and slid them over her narrow hips and down her smooth legs.  
  
Ron jerked up. "What are those?" He squeaked, pointing to her knickers.  
  
Hermione sat up and tried to cover herself with her hands. "What about them?" she said in a high voice.  
  
"They're…they're…," Ron stammered. "They're black!"

Hermione smiled. "And lace."

Ron's face went red. "Were you planning on being shagged tonight?"

Hermione laughed. "Ron! No, but sometimes a girl just needs to feel sexy."

"Oh they're sexy alright," Ron said. "But they've got to go." He hooked his fingers on her lace knickers and pulled them down slowly, kissing her legs all the way down to her ankles. Hermione giggled at the touch of his stubbly face against her skin. When she was completely undressed, Ron looked down at her and was silent.  
  
"Merlin, Mione," he said.  
  
Hermione frowned. "What is it?"

"You're gorgeous."

Hermione just smiled up at him. Ron stepped off of the bed and quickly removed his jeans before he heard Hermione laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?!" Ron hollered.  
  
Hermione tried to contain her laughter. "Your boxers," she paused. "Chudley Canons?"

"These are my favorite!" Ron replied. "Besides, I didn't know they would be on display tonight." Hermione flashed Ron a smile.

"It's ok, Ron. I like them."

Ron hesitated before removing them, but when he did, Hermione motioned for him to come back to the bed. She parted her legs, allowing Ron to situate himself between her knees. His erection was hard and was pressing against Hermione's thigh, making her tremble with anticipation.  
  
Ron bent his head and kissed her breasts, tasted her sensitive skin, made her sigh with pleasure. He left a trail of kisses down the valley of her breasts, across her stomach, and down to her heated center. She cried out his name when his tongue roamed over her most sensitive spot. Ron teased her avidly for several minutes until he could feel her shudder, and his name fell from her lips. Ron listened to Hermione's ragged breath, feeling triumphant.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione sighed.  
  
Ron could feel his face heat up at the way Hermione said his name. He was still positioned with his head over her abdomen and her legs overtop of his shoulders. Hermione had beads of sweat on her forehead and her hair was disheveled. She reached down for Ron, raking her fingers through his hair. Ron pulled himself up so that he was directly over her. He kissed her deeply, exploring her mouth with his tongue. Hermione moaned, making Ron's erection harder and more difficult to ignore.  
  
"I need you, Mione," Ron murmured. "Now."

Hermione's eyes were glistening when she pushed Ron onto his back and rolled on top of him. She situated herself with her legs on either side of his hips, his erection dangerously close to her smoldering abyss. Ron lifted her up by her hips and lowered her down, slowly encompassing his throbbing shaft. Hermione bent down towards Ron's chest and her hair fell over her face. Ron took her head in his hands and their eyes locked as their bodies came together in a melting delirium. They pumped against each other, their bodies in perfect syncopation . Hermione arched her back, her hands behind her on Ron's thighs. He closed his hands over her breasts, causing Hermione to moan in ecstasy. He pulled her back down to him and enclosed her with his arms. They rolled over on the bed, Ron pinning Hermione underneath him. She wrapped her legs around Ron's narrow waist, inviting him to re-enter her. It was not until their muscles ached and their bodies burned for each other that Ron removed Hermione's legs from around his waist and lifted them so that they rested on either side of his head. The change of position heightened their passion and caused them both to climax into a shattering rapture. After the stars were removed from their eyes and their breaths returned back to normal, Ron enclosed Hermione in a tender embrace.  
  
"I really do love you, Mione," Ron said.  
  
Hermione twirled her fingers in his lustrous hair. "Good," she replied. "Because I love you, too."  
  
Ron and Hermione whispered and kissed, naked under her warm blankets. The snow outside eventually stopped falling, but they were too busy to notice.


End file.
